


He was indeed his fathers son in the end

by MissFieryHeart



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I describe something that really happens, Kylo/Ben’s though process as I imagine it, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: This is a particular scene in the movie - DO NOT READ IF YOU DON’T WANT SPOILERS....Still here? Ok....When Kylo and Rey are in the same room and her life is in danger, I imagined Kylo’s though process being something like this.It appears that he is his fathers son after all (and what saves the woman of his dreams and himself) ^^Enjoy





	He was indeed his fathers son in the end

 

Kylo should have known.

 

Snoke in all his might, would only be bestet by a smugglers game. A scoundrel, a cheat and a word Smith to boot. 

 

Han Solo would always lie, cheat and manipulate his way out of yet another life and death situation.

  
It appeared that the boy Kylo once though he extinguished, still lived. When she looked at him like that... called him by his birth name... something lit up inside him and he knew then and there, that Kylo would use whatever trick in his old mans book to get Rey out safe.

  
A little shrewd manipulation in his mind, knowing Snoke was listening for traitorous acts (like the one where he had been stupid enough to charge Snoke head on and got blasted with lightning for his efforts), this would work.

 

Carefully tilting his body to the side, letting his cloak hide most of his hand that turned the lightsaber on the armrest on Snokes throne... and then...

 

*Bbzzzzuucchhh*

With a swift click on the hilts activation button, curtesy of the Force at Kylo’s fingertips and Snokes shocked face looked dead ahead.

 

Not really looking at anything, only just now, with his body split in half by the stomach, realizing the magnitude the girl had over his pupil.

 

Snokes body fell down, the top half slumped forward and bounced lightly on the cold floor.

  
Rey met Kylo’s eyes. She was saved, he thought relieved.

 

Finally after thirty years of Snokes meddling with his life, she was the one to break the curse, to break the bond that held Ben Solo down.

 

He was finally free.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a lot more going on here, but this was something that burned in my brain after I saw the movie - and since my fingers are tired from tappin on my phone like crazy and I don’t want to give away too much either, I stopped it here :)


End file.
